Roadside Assistance
by AngryKitten
Summary: When the truck breaks down in the middle of nowhere, Bella can only hope that the gorgeous mechanic she finds has the right tool for the job. Rated M for lemons and language. AH-AU. Entry for the Love of Jasper One-Shot Contest.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Roadside Assistance**

**Pen name: AngryKitten**

**Existing work: N/A **

**Primary Players: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Characters, but I own Jaspers' spanner.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**

* * *

**

**Roadside Assistance**

About an hour into the drive from Seattle to Forks, I had stopped at a gas station and bought a bag of lollipops. They should have lasted me all of spring break.

Normally I suck lollipops till there is naught but a stick in my mouth. But not today. The longest I had lasted was half way through the round glob of candy before a picture in my mind would imagine James fucking that red headed witch Victoria or wondering how many times he had betrayed me and CRUNCH! I'd bite down hard and the lollipop would be dead. Then a string of profanities and tears would start.

I was getting exhausted from this shit.

Two weeks ago my high school sweetheart James rang from UCLA. Wednesdays were usually reserved for phone sex as conveniently both our room mates had late classes that night.

But on this particular night, there was something wrong with James. He wasn't gushing non stop about how marvelous his band was, how great there last show went or how many fangirl letters he had received this week.

He finally blurted in a tight voice down the phone line,

"I've slept with someone, I didn't plan it, it just happened…. I'm sorry Bella, I love you, baby, I swear."

I remained silent. He's sorry, he didn't mean it, he still loves me.

"Please say something," He pleaded into the phone.

"Who was she?" I blurted down the phone shocked.

"Bella, she means nothing to me." He said quietly.

"Fucking WHO James?" I made my voice harsh, determined to name her.

"Victoria." He sighed.

"Victoria?" I scoffed. "Fucking Victoria? Are you kidding me? The same hairy arm pitted base player from your band, who just happens to date Laurent the drummer?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

He didn't answer, just waited for realization to sink in.

"Well shit, maybe you can convince that dyke keyboardist to fuck Laurent and you guys can really be the next fucking Fleetwood Mac! That fucking slut." My voice sounded and tasted like acid bile.

"Bella don't call Victoria a slut." His voice was warning. "She didn't _mean_ for this to happen and she's the best damn base player we ever had." He said this as if it would make a difference to me. I could feel the red hot fury building inside me, that he would dare defend her and to _me_!

"I could give a shit right now if she was your fucking mother James," I spat.

"Bella," he pleaded.

"Don't" Was all I could say, and I hung up. My hands were shaking and I thought I was going to be sick.

I had a hot shower and washed my hair. I had a hot chocolate with like an entire bag of marshmallows shoved into the mug; I redid my make up carefully. I smiled into the mirror like a beauty queen and the tears fell, washing it all away. No matter how gorgeous I looked, I was completely shattered.

All I could see was my dead straight brown hair instead of crimson red waves; dull brown eyes instead of ice blue. From the day my mothers' new man became her life, my father's job became his, and I was just a reminder of my mother to him.

James- though he had his faults- made me feel special, cared for me and he had given me plans for the future I never questioned or doubted. But now he had chosen someone else.

I didn't know if I had the strength to go it alone.

I reluctantly checked my silenced phone and there were 20 missed calls. It began to vibrate in my hand and James' name flashed onto the screen, a knife in my heart. A sob escaped me.

I let the phone ring and ring until my tears ceased and my breathing slowed, and then I called him. I wanted something to be my choice today, and even though I didn't know what I wanted, I thought I best get this over with.

"What do you want to happen between us now, James? What would you have me do or say?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Honestly?" He sounded uncertain.

"Of course _honestly_, what the fuck James? Don't mess me around." My throat was sore as I yelled into the phone.

"Honestly….. I don't think I can cope with not having sex like this, I thought I could. I tried so hard. But it's months in between seeing each other. I think I want to sleep with other people." He rushed out.

"Jesus." I gasped, feeling my eyes moisten again.

"You said you wanted me to be honest, Bella. I didn't _choose_ to feel this way and I still want you. I still love you I want to keep you and us. I just need other girls too." He sounded as if he thought this was fair, a certainty. That he could have his cake and eat it too. The tears in my eyes becoming hot and angry, I brushed them away with the back of my hand as I realized exactly what he was really saying.

"Why am I hearing 'me, me, me', James? You selfish fuck. You don't think I miss having sex? That doesn't mean I go out and fuck the first guy who tries it with me. Though when I think about it, that isn't such a bad idea and if that's the arrangement you want." I didn't mean it at that stage. I just wanted the shoe on the other foot.

"NO NO NO Bella! The answer is no, god dammit, you know I don't share." He near roared down the phone. I could imagine the jealousy brimming over.

"Excuse me? Is this whole open sex thing exclusively for you in our relationship James?" I was indignant, daring him.

"Yes, I mean…I didn't think you'd want to." I could hear the internal battle. "You sleeping with someone else would just be wrong. Bella can't you see that?"

Oh shit this got me so fired up the phone could have melted in my hand; I took a deep breath or maybe a few as I formulated my response.

I knew it was over, but I needed to say it right. James would never believe I could walk away from him, I had been dependent for so long. He hadn't realized the geographical distance and my friendship with Alice had changed me and changed us so significantly, his head was always focused on his band. Well now his dick could do the same.

"Well James I really hate you right now for being such a chauvinistic bastard, for fucking Victoria and telling me it'd be _wrong_ for anyone else to fuck _me_. I will never trust you again near her. I know your band means more to you then me. So I think the best thing to do about all of this is for us to not have a relationship at all."

"Wh-wh-what, that's absurd, No Bella I don't agree at all." He spluttered shocked.

"Well if you had of rung me before you put your dick in Victoria, I would have said those very same words James, I've made up my mind."

"God Bella, don't do this, what are you doing to me….I love you…why..." He pleaded.

I could feel my false courage disintegrating so I cut him off. "I am so absolutely shitted off with you I can hardly breathe! I can't talk to you anymore."

"But but…." I didn't wait to hear what he had to say, just hung up in his cheating bastard ear.

I broke into loud sobs just as my roommate Alice opened the door, a six pack of beers in one hand, and a large pizza in the other.

She took one look at me and gasped "What the shit happened to you Bella?"

Through my sobs I explained James betrayal, Alice dished out tsks and 'poor babies', beer, pizza in all the right places before letting me fall asleep on the couch.

My heart didn't hurt so much to stop eating or smiling, and as the days wore on I realized James and I weren't meant for forever. Somehow this helped me keep going, stopped any thoughts that I was somehow not worth it. Turns out I was strong enough to go on as myself, find myself without James.

It was just before spring break when I found myself noticing the men smiling and winking at me, opening my doors and offering me coffees. The lack of sex over the past nearly six months was starting to get to me. Attractive men had me biting my lip; I was flirting outrageously and chocolate became an everyday necessity.

If I didn't get laid soon, my ass would need a zip code.

On my way home to Forks for spring break I dropped Alice off at Sea Tac Airport. She had been my lifesaver when James and I split up. So I held her in a crushing hug before I grabbed her bags out of the tray of my truck, I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"You are worth so much more then a cheap fuck you know, but like try a classy one night stand or something because you are crabby as hell when you're horny and you can't let him have all the fun!"

Her face a wide cheeky smirk as she glanced up at me.

"Oh but here take these; be careful when you're having_ fucking_ fun Bella." She said her serious tone out of place coming from her bright smirking face as she placed a shiny pink square of foil into the pocket of my cut off denim skirt.

She broke from our hug smiling her wide smile as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek and then skipped toward the departure terminal. As she reached the sliding glass doors she turned back and yelled "Oh- and Bella- use them ALL and I want the details, in full ok!" and she vanished into the building leaving me a bit shocked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled what was actually a string of pink condoms. I smiled to myself making a pledge to do as Alice had insisted. I jumped back into the truck and headed for Forks.

~ ..~

I was sucking on a cherry flavored lollipop and recalling the times James made me feel I was a trophy wife in wait. Over the last few weeks since he'd dropped his bombshell, I'd realized how little we had in common. I had realized he seemed to have an image of us in the future in his mind and that could not be tarnished. This whole him having sex and me not having sex with other people just confirmed it further. I'd only even had sex with him; he had been with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory before we started dating, before I moved to Forks to live with my dad. It never fazed me really.

The only thing that bothered me about our sex life was that I wanted more, but he seemed content with the missionary position and occasionally me straddling him on the couch when a movie got a bit spicy. He always looked forlorn after blow jobs and he'd never come in my mouth. I always fantasized about him being a little rougher, not like violent, but just passionate, losing control. I imagined him pinning my hands above my head, pinching my nipples or whispering dirty things into my ear just so that I could cross the threshold into orgasm.

Because as nice and loving and intimate as making love was, I wasn't made of glass and sometimes I wanted to be fucked, good and hard.

Just thinking about this had made my cheeks flush red and a warm glow build between my legs from imagining a bit of rougher love. My hand crept up the inside of my thigh to test how difficult masturbation and driving simultaneously would be, my short denim skirt made access easy.

After five minutes of busy fingers between my legs and groaning around the simulating lollipop in my mouth I was seconds from release when the stereo that had been blasting out Queens of the Stone Age flickered on and off. A whirring sound came from under the hood and then the truck back fired. The engine stopped. I pulled my hand out of my underwear and steered safely onto the road side before it came to a stand still.

I don't know if I was more upset that the truck had died, or that I hadn't come.

I got a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach. I tried the key…fruitless. Only a whining sound came from somewhere beneath the bonnet.

Fuck shit fuck fucketty fuck!!!!

"Oh beasty honey bee truck, please don't do this." I crooned to as I stroked the steering wheel. Argh, only like an hour of light left I thought as I looked up into the sky.

I tried all sorts of tactic to soothe my car. All attempts failed and after ten minutes, I checked my phone. No service. Fucking perfect.

I locked my duffle bag in the front cabin, clutching a water bottle in one hand while pulling the strap of my mom's vintage leather purse over my shoulder.

I focused on making my lollipops last again as I trudged along in my bright rainbow chucks. It was hot and humid for spring, so after a while I pulled the bottom right corner of my simple white tank top into a knot at the base of my ribs. Feeling the air on my abdomen and back was refreshing as I guzzled down my water.

I picked up a stick with the intention of batting the shit out of everything that came into my path, as I looked up I saw a sign signaling a town up ahead.

As I approached, I begin to hear music blaring from somewhere. I was pleasantly surprised. It sounded like A Perfect Circle.

Well, at least I wouldn't have to die of dehydration to the sound of banjos. I snickered to myself. It would be just my luck.

I approached a mechanics workshop, the only building in sight.

I was so fucking hot and thirsty I might die, my steps grew heavier and I began to get nervous. I was all alone. I tried to reassure myself that my dad would probably know this person. That this town would fall under the jurisdiction of the Forks Police and all I have to do is tell them I am Chief Swan's daughter. No one that has seen Charlie Swan angry would dare be unkind to his daughter. All I have to do is find someone to direct me to a phone.

I continued worrying until I stepped into the door way of the mechanics and beheld a sight that took my breath away. I eyed that ass shaking in time to the music for a while before I feasted them on everything else about the man bent under the hood of some shiny vintage car.

Low slung jeans, back pockets stained black with greased fingers, spanner tugging the left side lower, revealing nothing but more skin.

My skin just got hotter. Those indents that look like thumb marks on either side of his spine prominent as the muscled dinting his hips. Bare muscles sun kissed across his wide shoulders, long strong arms pushed him upright from under the hood, golden honey blond hair tucked behind his ears in lazy waves, he stretched his arms above his head and let out a long groan, I suppressed my own as I watched the muscles click and twitch beneath his skin, god damn he was fine.

Upon bringing his arms back down it looked as if he was readjusting his manhood, but I realized as his elbows poked out from his sides and his wrists came into view that he was scratching across what I imagined was a firm flat and muscular stomach.

The fleeting thought of his manhood had my sex-deprived brain reeling. I'd like size his manhood up too, I thought internally, I bet it's huge. I snorted to myself unintentionally and the man turned quickly and stopped frozen when he caught sight of me.

We just stared at each other, both appraising the other with our eyes.

If I thought his back was sweetness to behold, fuck his front was like chocolate coated goodness, all creamy and smooth and bright.

His chest all sculptured and sun kissed, a deep v drawing my attention to the space below his belly button, I followed the trailed and felt my face blush at the possibilities of the bulge I saw there.

I looked up into his face again to find the sides of his deep blue sparkling eyes crinkled and saw that his mouth that had been pink and pouty with surprise before had broken into a devastating melt-my-underwear smile.

Without thinking I smiled back. This man didn't make me feel nervous. He made me feel like prancing around Betty Boop style. I felt emboldened, until I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out. I clutched my hands together behind my back, brought my right foot around behind my left ankle and let my right knee swing. I seemed to do this when I was nervous.

I took a deep breathe and then opened my mouth again to speak, and this time it came out in quick torrents of verbal vomit.

"So my truck kinda broke down and wouldn't start and I walked here from like four miles back and I am hot and sticky as hell, do you have a drink? Cos I am so thirsty and I need to ring my dad he'll be really worried. He lives in Forks- you might know him? Charlie Swan, you know like the bird, only he is a cop not a bird, so do you have a phone?"

At some stage during my ramble the hot man before me had leaned back and perched his ass onto the car he was previously working on, his smile had widened and his eye brows quirked up, he had waited patiently for me to finish and when he spoke appeared to be a less is more kind in the way of words

"Shit sugar, you sure do look hot." His deep voice a Texan drawl. His eyes scanned over my bare belly.

My blush deepened. Which way did he mean that?

His smile seemed to widen further as he took in my blush with his ocean blue eyes.

"So you're Miss Isabella Swan then?" He stated rather then questioned, his accent melting me into a hot puddle on the floor of his workshop.

I nodded before smiling again and inviting him to "Call me Bella."

"Well _bella_ Bella, the phone is behind you, drink in the fridge. I'll finish with princess here then we'll drive back and have a look at your car." He pointed to the two things I requested before turning back and burying his head beneath the bonnet.

I called the station. Dad was out on patrol. I asked the nice ass sticking out from the car bonnet where I should say I am? He answered in a muffled voice without looking out and I told Noleen at the station to tell my dad not to worry, that the truck had a heart attack and I was at the Whitlock Car shop.

"Oh you're with Jasper, good, he'll get you back here. I won't worry your dad unless you want me to call him special?" Noleen said. I could almost imagine her filing her nails.

"No no as long as you know where he can find me, I'll ring again once we know if the truck can be saved or if I need a lift."

As I hang up the phone I reach into the small bar fridge below the work bench, I grab out an old fashioned soda, which I try to open as I gazed at the semi nude posters of girls tacked to the wall above the bench. One girl was naked riding a horse, her cowgirl hat held high in the air as her mouth appeared to be yelling 'Yahooo!'. Another girl with long dark plaits not unlike the ones I was currently wearing covering her nipples, one hand holding a milk pail over her sex, her teeth biting down on two fingers from the other.

"See something you like? Here." I was startled by Jaspers voice beside me, his warm hand gently taking the bottle of soda from my hand, he pushed the lid into the flesh of his forearm and turned, the sizzle of air escaping tells me he just opened the tight cap with his skin.

I gaped at his arm and then into his face. He looked serious, nonplussed.

"Um, didn't that hurt or something?" I squeaked.

He smirked at me. "Well it would be very unmanly to admit if it did, but no. Don't worry about me sugar. Drink up!"

I took two long gulps of the drink before considering him again. I notice a small red mark forming on his arm and unthinking I reach out and turn his arm up to inspect it.

"It did hurt," I chided him softly.

"No it didn't," he shook his head, the slow smile forming on his lips once again.

Pouting, I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Oh ok, I was just gonna kiss it better is all, but if you're too _manly_ to admit it might have stung….then no problem."

I put the bottle to my lips again taking another long gulp before licking the rim of the bottle. I could smell the slight print of grease his hands had left on the bottle when he opened it. The mixture of cold sweetness on my tongue and engine oil in my nostrils made me think of kissing up his sternum to the vein beating in his neck.

I took a deep breath and looked at him standing before me. He is staring at the bottle, my lips, my tongue. His eyes appeared darker, hungry and he smiled again dangerously.

"Well, maybe it hurt just a little bit. Nothing a quick kiss couldn't fix." He smirked.

"Well show me where it hurts then," I breathed.

He turns his arm up towards me and points his finger to the red mark, which is already disappearing. I realized then just how big his hand are, how long and strong his fingers are…

My mind travels naughty places as I slowly, slowly bent down, and as I placed my lips in an open kiss to his flushed skin, I pushed the palm of his hand against the hard sternum between my breasts.

"All better?" I asked as I looked up at him through my lashes again. I licked my lips and they tasted of his sweat. I licked them again thinking I could lick that raw flavor right off his skin should he let me.

"Hmmhmm thank you, peach. Are you in a hurry to get somewhere at all?" His voice was strained and I suddenly felt embarrassed for being so forward. I had never done anything like that in my life.

"No sir, I ain't," I mimicked his southern accent to hide my embarrassment, to lighten the mood and was rewarded with a pointed finger in the ribs. I squealed and squirmed away from him, my face blushing further.

"Cheeky ain't ya? You sit your little ass up there while I clean up. We'll go get your truck after that, alright?" He said as he began to turn back toward his work.

"Yup." I threw him a cheeky smile. "I'll just sit up here and watch you slave away."

"There are plenty of Hustlers under that account book there if you wanna look at something else, sweets," he said pointing to the books beside where I sat.

"No, no, I like this view just fine." I eyed him from his bare feet to his golden locks. What I didn't mean to do was lick my lips as I did it.

He grunted a "huh" and eyed me up and down once before making his way around the workshop replacing tools on hooks and in boxes.

Every few minutes his hands would wipe across his ass. He had several tools poking out from his back pockets and the weight was pulling the jeans lower and lower on his hips. I could make out the soft curves at the top of his ass cheeks and it was melting me. I was certain should he turn to face me that soft curly hairs would also be visible at the top of his jeans.

At some point he had felt an itch on his right shoulder blade. A long lean muscular arm had reached over his head to slap and itch at it leaving a black smudge hand print on his skin.

I stared at it, rubbing my legs together. I wanted him to leave a mark like that on me too.

After a while, Jasper finished his tidying, he looked straight at me as he walked over to me sitting on the work bench and bent down to collect a bottle of soda from the fridge. He stood between my knees without touching the skin of my thighs. I had to resist the urge to close my legs around him, feel his warmth so near to mine.

This time, he placed the bottle cap between his teeth and turned the bottle, opening it in the most caveman-like way I have ever seen. He took a long gulp before handing the bottle to me.

He looked me straight in the eye and pouted out his bottom lip as far as he could, and if he wasn't hot like sex, he would have appeared ridiculous.

"That hurt my lips, aren't you gonna kiss em better?" His eyes smirked but the lips went back into a slight pout.

"Well… if you think it'll make them feel better?" I tried to keep my face straight, serious and concerned, but as he nodded his head yes I couldn't help the smile that flirted on my lips.

I was having more fun with this Jasper in an afternoon then James and I had all last year. The thought made me want this gorgeous mechanic naked even more, but toying with each other was so much fun. I pressed my lips gently to Jasper's only once before breaking away. The heat in my lips where they met his sent a glow back between my legs and burnt James from my mind completely.

Jaspers eyes had been closed like he was anticipating a longer kiss, and when he opened them he smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Come on, cherry lips, let's take a look-see at your truck." He said, easily lifting me off the bench and placing me on the ground.

As we drove the short drive back towards my truck we each sucked on a lollipop. Our eyes being drawn to each others mouth, listening to The Black Keys. When Your Touch came on, Jasper turned it up.

I watched as his fingers tapped the stirring wheel causing the tendons in his strong forearms to flex and roll over bone. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop and began to sing along. As I watched his lips move, I shifted Josh Homme down a couple notches and replaced Jasper as my number one most fuckable voice box. I licked my lips as he turned to me and sang,

"I'm crazy for your touch, your touch, your touch."

I think the smile on my face could have split my head open like a Muppet. Jasper winked at me and placed a hand on my thigh and squeezed, turning back to the road.

I kept my eyes fixed on his hand touching me; I stroked the back of his hand with my nails willing myself to believe what was so obviously happening here and what he would let me take if I chose too. The car slowed and Jaspers voice asked me, "She yours?"

I looked up to the beast and nodded.

"That she is, silly thing left me stranded." I narrowed my eyes at my car in dislike.

"Ah peach bein' stranded wasn't sooo terrible was it?" He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"You mean watching a half naked man open sodas in various strange Neanderthal ways? No it wasn't sooo terrible." It was my turn to wink.

"Neanderthal huh?" He grunted walking around to my side of the car as I climbed out. He bent at the knees to bend me stomach down over his shoulder before standing again.

I screamed as his spun circles with my nose pressed into the smooth skin of his back. He spanked my almost bare ass and made monkey-slash-caveman noises, before placing me dizzy and shocked onto the bonnet of his car my feet dangling over the front passengers side tyre.

Shit I loved it when men carried me around, made me feel all damsel in distress.

I'm sure that releases some kind of pheromone or some shit.

He stood close between my legs, our breathing gasping from the laughter, our eyes sparkling in the near dark of the roadside. I stared into his eyes as his breath washed over my face, we both realized that the laughter had stopped and the atmosphere had morphed into a thick lust that had me leaning into him and him into me. His lips brushed my cheek as his hands crept their way up my thighs to the tattered hem of my skirt.

"Kiss me?" I asked, breathless.

His fingers pressed into the soft flesh of my legs and his lips hot and firm pressed into mine softly once before he pulled away. He tilted his head and brought his lips back to mine demanding this time nudging my lips open, his wet tongue stroking across my top lip before pushing against my own.

His left hand moving up my right arm to stroke along my neck below my ear before sliding down to my shoulder and squeezing as his mouth grew more urgent over mine. My hands were fisted in his hair, my feet hooked behind his knees as I kissed him back.

I was resisting the urge to grind myself into the heat I could feel building beneath the denim of his jeans. Then, I realized this was definitely not James, and I would not be chastised here.

Without a second thought I shifted my hips forward, groaning into his mouth as the firm friction of his cock sent delicious shivers radiating through me.

Jasper reacted instantly. The hand squeezing my shoulder began pushing me backwards as he leaned into me. My back met the still warm metal of the bonnet and he shifted over me, his elbows resting beside my head, his feet still anchored on the ground, creating the perfect angle as my feet moved to rest on the bonnet beside his hips.

We moaned desperately into each others mouths as his firm weight pressed into the soft, hot and wet between my legs.

I writhed beneath him as his kisses grew more urgent and the deep growls erupting from his chest followed each thrust of his hips.

He moved his hands to clasp each of my wrists and pin them to the car above my head. I was in ecstasy. The friction of his erection against me and the realization of a fantasy coming true had a deep sense of pleasure building in my stomach. I ground out a loud,

"Oh God Yes…Please!" as I pushed my pelvis up into Jasper harder still.

He hissed loudly before slowing his kisses and breaking away, his mouth placing a chaste kiss on my lips before moving to my ear.

"As much as I am enjoying this cherry lips, you are probably being eaten alive by mosquitoes and we should take a look see at this truck first." He breathed, his cock still twitching against me.

I sighed before nodding, unsure what had made him pull away. I hoped it wasn't because I was the Chief of Police's daughter; it wouldn't have been the first time a guy had been wary of getting involved.

I was also wondering when I'd finally get some release.

Jasper stroked my cheek a smirk forming on his lips at my obvious frustration.

"Hey now peach don't fret, we can always continue this later, maybe somewhere more comfortable for a little lady."

"Yeah you're right I guess," I breathed trying not to sound peeved, secretly relieved that he just wanted a little more privacy. His gentlemanly manners was at odds with his roughened exterior, and I grew more intrigued.

After much tinkering under the bonnet of my truck and many attempts to restart it, Jasper declared he needed the light and tools in the workshop to figure out what the hell was wrong with it. He reached into the cabin to pull out my duffle bag, before moving to place it into the boot of his car as he spoke.

"I'll phone Jacob Black when we get back. He has the nearest tow truck available."

I just nodded as Jasper spoke. I was replaying the events of twenty minutes before on the bonnet of his car, wondering when and where he'd choose to continue from where we left off. How I could encourage him.

I felt the hot blush on my cheeks again as I tried the old fashioned door handle of his car, it wouldn't fucking open, I was trying to be gentle- this car seemed important to Jasper and well I had a habit of breaking things.

I was trying to sort it out quietly myself, but Jasper heard and had come around the car again. He grabbed the handle and pushed the button in roughly. He yanked it open.

"She needs a little rough love, this one." He had leant down and murmured this so close to my ear I caught vibrations. His double entendre caused goose bumps to texture my skin and I decided I wanted to continue this right here and now, screw comfort. Screw privacy.

I turned to him stood on my tippy-toes and tilted my chin up so my lips weren't far from his.

I said in a voice that wasn't mine, "So do I."

Jasper took a step toward me forcing my ass into the metal of his car. He took another step and I felt his denim clad erection push into my bare stomach.

He bent down and pushed his forehead into mine and then kept pushing until my neck was arched and exposed and my head rested on the roof of the car. The look in his eyes was hungry, raw and exciting I wanted him to consume me with it, to show me how he wanted me.

The savage way his mouth took mine made my head spin. His teeth nipped at my lips and his tongue rolled and searched over mine as his lips almost hurt me with their urgency.

Slowly, smoothly, he turned me to face the car, his hot breath on the back of my neck, the cold metal under my fingertips almost unbearable.

I heard a twig break underfoot and I felt Jasper's palms lay flat on the back of my thighs, pushing my knees in toward the car. I felt his pelvis flatten me and grind me further into the car, before pulling back.

His hands slid between my legs, pushing them open before pushing into me again from behind.

I was open enough to feel the button of the old fashioned handle push into my wet, hot flesh, just enough for the spark to be lit.

Jasper's hands slid up my body and over my stomach while his mouth kissed and sucked along my neck and shoulders.

The grinding of his erection into my back and the friction of the handle so teasingly close to my clit had me moaning. I bit my lip in desperation. One firm push of his hips into mine and my clit made contact with the handle though the denim of my skirt.

I bucked back into him with pleasure and he groaned deep in his chest before tugging at my plaits, bringing my face to his, giving me a hungry kiss.

His body inched off mine and his hand pulled my skirt up off my hips, and I whimpered at the brief loss of contact with his gorgeous skin.

I groaned loudly into his mouth as his hips pushed me down onto the cold metal, his hands ghosting along the sensitive skin of my thighs. His fingers were everywhere and nowhere at once as his hips ground out a rhythm.

I reached my right hand up to hold his mouth against mine as his hips bucked more fiercely and the explosion building in my stomach was almost ready to blow.

He pulled away slightly pushing his ass away from my hips, I could hear him unbuckle his pants as he gasped "Got a condom?" in my ear.

"Front right pocket." I could do nothing but helplessly wait, my eyes closed, my hips still rolling back and forth, my lip still between my teeth.

When I heard the foil crinkle I begged him to hurry. But I didn't wait long for the soft rainbow lace of my knickers to be pushed aside by talented fingers that tested the waters before a "Jeeeeesusss" was ground into my ear. He sucked my earlobe into his mouth and I bucked my hips, trying to get the fingers that sat so teasingly at my entrance to fill me.

I imagined the black smudge marking me there and groaned again.

This time he pushed the lace aside and the head of his cock entered me just a little.

He began to softly torment me, rocking just a short way despite my wriggling and pushing back. I reached back awkwardly to try to grab at his ass to press him into me, silently begging him to fill me.

He evaded my advances; we danced this way for a few moments before a warning growl left my throat.

He chuckled into my neck before breathing into my ear.

"Hands on the roof, peach, legs a little closer." He waited for me to follow his orders, sucking and licking my ear languidly as he did.

I placed my hands out in front of me on the roof. I pressed my nose briefly onto the cold metal and slowly brought my legs together, but not enough that I would miss the door handle's magic button on mine.

We both groaned out loud at the added tightness around his head. As I felt his hands brace over mine and his knees bend, I swiped my tongue along the car's cold roof, tasting metal as his erection filled me.

He began to move, gently at first, but harder and faster at my noise of impatience.

He pressed his hands down onto mine, trapping me there, his entire length pumping like the pistons of an engine within me as the hard button of the handle pressed against my clit with each delicious stroke. I felt my explosion build quickly in my stomach, felt its searing heat creep up my thighs and my neck before it ruptured in a long loud moan fogging the metal against my lips.

Once my muscles finished clenching around him Jaspers hands found my shoulders and turned me around. I was still weak and dizzy from my orgasm but I wrapped my legs around his waist as he entered me again, his mouth taking mine in the same hungry fashion I liked so much. His tempo was pitched and rough, his grunts and groans loud in my mouth as my back slammed into the door. I reached my hands back and down as far as I could manage and caught his firm round ass in my hands, sinking my nails into his flesh.

He bucked into me even harder and cried out "Jesus Mary" as he came hard inside me. His whole weight pinned me heavily to the car as his breathing steadied and I grinned, ridiculously satisfied at long last.

After a few minutes a breeze picked up. Our skin, wet with sweat, started getting cold.

We straightened our clothes, blessing each other with wide satisfied grins whenever we caught each others eye.

As Jasper pulled out onto the road again he spoke, staring straight ahead.

"So you got a few condoms there, you gonna use em all?" His voice was a little tight.

I nodded, the grin I always seemed to wear when around him creeping on my face

"With me?" He still didn't look at me.

I realized what he was trying to ask. He was worried that this was the end of it. His fingers were gripping the steering wheel, and I unconsciously reached out to touch where the red mark had once been, but was now gone.

I nodded as he cast a look at me and he smiled, his gorgeous eyes lighting. I lay my head against the headrest as he drove us back, through the night that seemed so dark and lovely, so full of possibilities. Freedom and time. Jasper and I.

I turned to look out the window into the dark woods, thanking Jesus Mary that my spring break might just have been saved by this crazy Texan mechanic.


End file.
